1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a window blind assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a window blind assembly for a vehicle, which is arranged on a window of a car and blocks light from coming through the window.
2. Related Art
In a car, the recent trend is to provide a relatively large-sized window taking design or the like into account. The car having such a large-sized window has merits in satisfying a car buyer with beauty.
However, strong sunlight may penetrate the large-sized window provided for emphasizing the beautiful design of the car, and heat due to the penetrated strong sunlight may be accumulated inside the car and offend a passenger in the car.
To prevent the heat from being accumulated inside the car due to sunlight transmitted through the large-sized window, too much load is applied to an air conditioner, thereby causing energy loss to increase. Also, the large-sized window laying emphasis on the beautiful design is disadvantageously vulnerable to protect privacy of a passenger in the car. Thus, a window blind has been developed for covering the window of the car so as to block the light penetrated into the car through the window and protect the passenger's privacy. However, a conventional window blind for a car has a problem of causing vibration and noise when a shade curtain reciprocates. Also, a conventional window blind for a car is so bulky that it is inconvenient to be transported, thereby increasing cost of transport.